


First Contact

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Victoria, F/F, First Meeting, LGBT club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria sees a poster advertising an LGBT get together. When she arrives she stays out of sight not quite sure if she wants to talk to anyone when suddenly someone strolls in and opens up her whole world</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe with my favorite pair, of course

When Victoria got back to her dorm room after her last class it was about 3:30, as she walked through her door and to her desk she stared at the flyer lying on her desk. The flyer read "LGBT get together. All are welcome. Room 311. Food, drinks, coffee, music, good people. This is a safe place for anyone to come relax and be themselves."

Victoria stared nervously, not sure if she was ready to take this next step. She was very sure of the fact that she was a lesbian and there was no getting around that, she just wasn't sure that she was ready to come out of the closet yet. After going to take a shower and returning to her room she looked down at the flyer again and said screw it why not. She decided to put on her favorite sweater and mini skirt, her golden necklace saved for special occasions and her usual jewelry. And with that she was off, head held high.

................................

When Victoria wandered in there was a good amount of people there, more than she would have thought. At one side of the room she saw Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh holding hands and talking to Warren Graham and his boyfriend Evan chatting with each other and laughing at some joke. Looking around Victoria saw a few other faces, including Dana and her boyfriend (Victoria assumed they were just there to support their friends) and some people she recognized from the vortex club parties.

Not sure what to do Victoria just walked over to the beverage table and made herself a cup of tea and decided to just people watch for the time being. As she was enjoying her drink her eyes caught sight of the newest figure in the room. Entering through the door was a girl who was in just about every way Victoria's opposite and Victoria was awestruck. 

The girl had blue/purple scruffy hair, wearing jeans and a tank top of some punk band showing off her well toned arms and her very interesting tatoos. Victoria was suddenly very glad she came. The girl was making her rounds, first going up to Max and Kate giving them hugs and giving Warren and Evan unique hand shakes. 

As Victoria sat there watching this charismatic girl, she noticed her turn towards Victoria and saw a warm smile grow on her face Victoria just squeaked and looked down at her tea pretending to be fully involved in the drink.

Suddenly she heard someone walk up to her and say "Hi, I'm Chloe. I don't think I've seen you at one of these before, believe me I would've noticed." Offering her hand palm up.

Victoria daintily placed her hand in Chloe's, blushing deeply when Chloe raised Victoria's knuckles to her mouth and gave it a warm kiss. Victoria lightly replied "Victoria Chase. And no this is my first time here." 

"Well Vicki, I'm very glad you decided to come."  
"Me too. It's definitely worth it now."

As the night went on they sat, talked, ate and got to know each other. Then after about 2 hrs Chloe got up and asked Victoria to dance and Victoria gave Chloe her hand. As they diced to the beat Victoria couldn't help but feel that this was the most enjoyable night she's had in a long time. 

Then a slow song started and Victoria stepped in closer to Chloe without being asked or hesitation. Chloe smiled took the hint and proceeded to take the lead. "My God, she is so full of surprises. " Victoria thought smiling 

After the music ended Chloe whispered in Victoria's ear and said she was going to go take a smoke break, Victoria asked if she could join her and Chloe chuckled and said of course. 

As they were outside they continued to talk about everything and anything that came to mind after a little while Chloe asked if Victoria wanted to go back to her truck and smoke some weed. Victoria then boldly said, "I'd rather us do that in my dorm, where it's warmer." She took Chloe's hand leading them to her room.

Back in Victoria's room they enjoyed the Marijuana, they continued talking about their dreams and goals and as they each got bolder they moved closer until, finally Chloe took Victoria's cheek in her hand, leaned in and gave Victoria the greatest, most passionate kiss she's ever experienced. 

As they separated smiling and blushing Victoria just said "wow, that was amazing. " then Victoria slowly got up pulling Chloe to her feet and slowly backed them towards her bed, kissing slowly and passionately. 

When they reached her bed Victoria fell backwards with Chloe falling on top of her bringing out a small yelp from Victoria and a loud laugh from Chloe.

As their kissing became deeper and somehow even more passionate Chloe paused to sit up, as they separated Victoria whimpered until she realized why as she saw Chloe reach to take off her tank top and unbutton her jeans which made Victoria even more excited. Next thing she knew Chloe was in her boxers and Victoria felt her lust growing more and more, when Chloe reached back down and began kissing her way down Victoria's jaw and neck. As she reached down and began lifting Victoria's sweater and laid sweet kisses to her soft, porcelain skin, making Victoria squirm under her touch. She paused to take off Victoria's sweater and shirt then Victoria unhooked her bra and lifted her hips. Taking the hint Chloe reached down and slowly slid down Victoria's skirt, tights and panties in one smooth move. Looking down Chloe smiled with a big, goofy grin, for this woman, she was positive, was the most beautiful creature that has ever existed.

As she watched Victoria's naked form writhe and lift towards her Chloe reached under to take a handful of Victoria's tight, toned butt and reached down to kiss just above her slit, then sliding down she took one giant inhale and like an aphrodisiac she felt her blood rush even faster. Chloe pushed her tongue out and gave Victoria's slit one giant, slow, torturous lick, eliciting a giant gasp from Victoria.

At this Chloe picked up her pace and started kneading Victoria's beautiful rear end. As she went on for a good long, time she felt Victoria shudder and give off a lovely, satisfied sigh. Chloe smiled and crawled up Victoria's frame, giving kisses up every inch she could reach before reaching her lips.

"That was amazing." Victoria said, staring lovingly into Chloe's warm gaze, lightly stroking her face "would you like me to do you now?" She continued unsure.

"No, tonight was for you, trust me I thoroughly enjoyed myself." After a few more seconds of laying there in each other's arms Victoria asked "Will you stay here tonight? Maybe we can get coffee or breakfast in the morning. "

Chloe smiled pulled Victoria in for a quick kiss and said "yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that alot." And with that Victoria snuggled in closer and placed her head against Chloe's collar bone. Chloe smiled and placed a kiss against the top of her head and inhaled the smell of Victoria's flower shampoo. As she dosed off she thought to herself just how wonderful her life is.

That next morning Victoria woke up feeling Chloe's tight grip around her waist, spooning her from behind and Victoria couldn't decide if she wanted to wake Chloe up or not. On one hand she could hear both of their stomachs growling, on the other this was the best thing Victoria has ever woken up to. After a few indecisive moments she felt Chloe shift and place a kiss at the back of her ear, whispering "Good morning, beautiful. " Victoria quickly turned around in her arms and said "good morning, to you too. Last night was, well, it was amazing. " Victoria then kissed Chloe and said "Now how about breakfast? " Chloe, just pulled Victoria closer and said "Do we have to get up?" And instantly her own stomach growled answering for them.

"Sounds like it." Victoria laughed  
As they got up and got dressed, Victoria in new clothes and Chloe in her same clothes Chloe pulled Victoria into an embrace from behind and looked at them in the mirror  
"Victoria, last night may have been the best night of my life." She said kissing her pulse softly and continued with "I don't want this to be a one night thing, or a casual thing. Would you like to be my girlfriend."  
Victoria looked at them in the mirror, turned around in Chloe's arms and reached up to wrap her arms around Chloe's neck and said "There's no way I'm letting you go after last night. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Chloe."

And with that they left walking hand in hand to Chloe's truck and headed out to breakfast at the two whales diner where Victoria met Chloe's mom and they had a very nice breakfast, occasionally feeding each other pieces off their own plates and holding hands and smiling the entire time. Victoria noted to herself that going to that party was probably the best decision she's ever made.


End file.
